HideandSeek
by Mangafox101
Summary: What will happen during a odd training session between Neji and TenTen! I love this couple they are sooo cute!Plus there is A LOT of Fluff and bit of OC for Neji. I was writing this 1 in the morning so it kind of sucks.


**This is my first my first one-shot and my first Naruto story. This is focused on the so cute couple of Neji and TenTen. I hope you like it. Bythe way this takes place in shippuden time. Plus I might get a lot of things spelled wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!!!**

Hide-and-Seek

It was a normal day in Konoha and Team Gai was getting ready for another sparing session.

"OK MY YOUTHFUL TEAM WE ARE GOING TO DO THINGS A LITTLE DIFFERENT TODAY!" Gai yelled to his team.

Lee got sparkles in his eyes, TenTen sweated dropped, and Neji just acted… well like Neji.

"OH WHAT IS THIS DIFFERENT THING, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee asked with a wild excitement and sparkles in eyes getting bigger.

"WE ARE GOING TO PLAY HIDE-GO-SEEK!" Tenten and Lee to an anime fall and Neji had a very confused face.

"Gai-sensei why?" asked Tenten with a sweat mark.

"WELL MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER A CERTAIN SHINOBI WOULD BE HIDING AND YOU HAVE TO FIND THEM TO SEE IF YOU HAD TO FIND SOMEBODY IN A MISSION YOU WOULD HAVE SOME PRACTICE!" Then Gai flashed a smile that always made this ping noise.

"OK, LEI COME WITH ME AND TENTEN GO WITH NEJI TO THE OTHERSIDE OF THE FOREST!" then Gai and Lee were gone in a flash.

"_Oh finally silence," thought Tenten._

TenTen and Neji finally found a good enough spot to train.

**(TenTen POV)**

"Ok Neji who shall go first?"

"I really don't need to do this excise so why don't you go first," he said coldly as usual.

I thought on how he wouldn't really need to do this excise, maybe I'll make this excise a little more intresting.

"Hey, Neji why don't you sent traps around the areas you hide so I always keep on my guard,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want that I mean I really doubt you'll find me in the first place,"

I could feel my vein throbbing.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," I said though my teeth.

He just smirked and left.

I waited for about five minutes then set off into the forest. Neji had taken my advice in putting in traps. I noticed a lot of them before they would set off barely getting out of each trap. I finally stop on a branch ,out of breath from the last trap of explosive notes and kunai, I thought how I could get him.

_Well I don't think I'm close enough to where I can sense him. Hmm, he will always be able to sense me if I came too close. Ping!_

I smirked at my brilliant idea.

I set my own person traps around the forest and then just went around the whole forest where ever the traps were thickest and the most dangerous and tried to lead Neji over to my traps. I knew it was dangerous but that was the only idea I got. It wasn't too long before I heard one of my traps go off. I run over and there I saw a tied Hyuuga who trying to squirm out of my trap.

"Well, well, well isn't I'm all powerful Hyuuga. You thought I wouldn't get you, HA!" I start laughing with glee that I had finally beaten Hyuuga Neji after all these year.

I stopped laughing because when I looked at Neji he had a huge grin on his face and he started chuckling… yes chuckling. Then poof he was gone and all that was left was a log.

"Crap! He used a replacement!"

Before I could do anything Neji was behind me with a kunai at my throat.

"The trap was good but not good enough,"

I was confused wasn't he supposed to stay hidden and not come out but here he stands behind me threatening me.

"Neji… why did you come out?"

He leaned into my ear and said in a very seductive voice, "I couldn't help myself… you look very… hot,"

My jaw dropped did he just say hot! I look down at my clothes and my usual sweat pants and shirts were all torn and in pieces a lot of my skin was showing. I turned a bright red as I was guessing Neji's thoughts.

_Why is Neji acting like this? Does he like me? Do I like…him? No! I can't he just a friend… a team mate. There must be a good reason why he's doing this._

Then Neji removed his kunai, but made no motion to move. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me in closer to his body. I stayed motionless the whole time until finally he broke the silence.

"TenTen… "

"W-What?"

"For a long time now I've been having this feeling- no craving to have you be with me all the time I don't understand it. Could you tell me what it is."

"N-Neji I think you're talking about… love."

Neji's eyes widen and I close mine not wanting to hear his response to my foolish words.

Then he pinned me against a tree I stared into his beautiful white eyes and he started into my chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't read his expression I didn't know if he was angry or happy.

"Tenten… I want to tell me right now. Do you love me?"

I went back into all my merioes of him. How he would save me. How we would always spar during training. All his smiles that he showed me whenever I was happy. Then I realized then and there that I have been in love Neji Hyuuga for long time.

"Yes… Neji I do love you,"

He looked into my eyes for any regret or sorrow when he found none he clashed his lips against mine. At first the kiss was soft and gentle then it turned passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me up to his body. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue searches my mouth. We finally pulled apart in need of oxygen but we were still holding each other close.

"HEY GAI-SENSEI I FOUND THEM!"

Our eyes widen as we hear the approaching voice of our sensei and teammate. He jumped from each other pretended like nothing happened between us while they approached.

"SO HOW DID IT GO, WAS OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER ABOUT TO FIND NEJI,"

TenTen and Neji looked at each other and they bothed smiled.

"Yes I did,"


End file.
